


Thirty Chapters, Thirty Prompts

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: 2P!RadioDust [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2P!Hazbin Hotel, 2P!RadioDust, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Skull Fucking, Switch Alastor, Switch Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: (30 chapter smut meme)2P!RadioDustNew title, this is just 2P!RadioDust smut galore that's it. what more do you want me to say
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 2P!RadioDust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826962
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. Well this is awkward

His tail was wagging and Angel could see it, the man rolled his eyes but had a soft cocked smile on his face while he did so. He had never seen Alastor brush his teeth so vigorously before until he brought up that maybe they could spend an evening in bed together.

“I bwushed dem shix times,” Alastor called out while still going at his fangs with the foaming brush, “A’I good?”

“You’re fine,” Angel reassured him.

Alastor spat out what was in his mouth and leaned his head under the faucet to wash out the rest before wiping off his chin and hurrying back to where the arachnid lounged. The man tripped over his feet in the process and caught a small snicker from the teal spider. Angel sat himself up against the headboard in his room, many plush pillows and blankets enveloped the bed that always ended up being kicked off in the end. The bed dipped with Alastor as he crawled on his knees over to the other, big blue eyes shining with anticipation with already a light dust of pink along the bridge of his nose. 

“C’me-” Angel’s voice was muffled when he felt his lips crash into him.

Graceless and hurried.

Alastor fell into Angel. Brushing his hands over his cheeks to cup his jaw as he pressed his lips into the other’s. Straddling the man’s lap as he hurriedly moved his lips.When Angel went to sigh he gave a slight moment where the radio host could plunge his tongue as far as he could into his mouth, nearly choking the poor porn star.

Angel squeezed his multicolored eyes closed at the lack of technique of the kiss, deciding to rest his hands on the man’s thighs and arms. It was always like this when they kissed, and he never figured out where to go with the lack of lead Alastor had as well as purpose. The older demon basically just smashed their lips together and called it good. No finesse, no structure. It was just awkward to say the least. But at least he didn’t poke his eye out with his nose or bite his tongue off.

Alastor’s tail was moving back and forth like a damn dog, so happily kissing at his demon. Each second of lip on lip had heat pooling between his legs he had a hard time reacting properly to. Instead he settled completely in Angel’s lap and pushed his hips against his, friction created between his slacks and the other’s shorts. When Angel slipped a hand back to squeeze at the base of a bustling indigo tail he was greeted with a low moan slipping from the buck’s throat.

“You’re always so eager, babe,” Angel purred when the man pulled back, a blush full on his cheeks now.

I c-can’t help it,” Alastor whispered shakily as his tail was massaged between skillful long hands, “Y-you… Do things that I never felt possible for me to feel…”

“Well i’m honored,” he cooed, he dropped his hands from resting against the other’s arms to hook under his knees to pull him into a soft grind of his own hips, “Tell me how i’m makin’ ya feel.”

“Like I wanna put it in!”

Not really what Angel wanted to hear. He wanted to hear how crazy he made the buck feel, how hot and bothered, how he turned him on and wanted to do things to him. How he would be bending him over all night, how he wanted nothing more than to feel that bitter mouth on his cock and to cum down his throat he never found himself craving another person before to do. 

He must’ve blanked out for a second because Alastor had his eyes shut close and chewing on his lip, awkwardly grinding his hips into Angel’s lap.

A hand rubbed up Alastor’s back and settled on one of his lowly dipped ears to rub and tug along it, getting him to breathe heavily through his parted lips, “Can I? Can, can i put it in?”

“Already?” Angel looked down to the obvious tent in the man’s slacks and sighed heavily that turned into a weak half hearted laugh, “You’re all worked up, aren’t you baby?”

“Can’t he-elp it,” He allowed himself to be shoved out of the demon’s lap, landing on his elbows to watch him ride himself of his shorts and t-shirt, “I’ve never done this with someone like this before…”

“Blueberry virgin…”

Alastor moved to carefully to undo and remove his own white button up, “I’m not-”

Angel settled himself back down on the pillows with his legs spread wide, not allowing the other to finish what he was saying before inviting him to settle between them, “Well c’mere if you want it so badly.”

Quickly Alastor was back on his knees and between the other’s thighs, he had his hands eagerly digging into soft hips that he had entirely forgotten he was still dressed. But Angel took care of it with his extra and skilled hands. 

“Let Angel see what you’re workin’ with,” he muttered to himself really and pulled the man’s cock free from his slacks. When the cool air hit his heated flesh his tail stood straight up and stilled while a shiver ran down his spine.

“You’re so hard, i bet it hurts,” Angel teased and gave a sharp squeeze before he pulled back, “but you know what you want, don’t you. That’s right, and I want it to.”

Alastor’s ears flickered rapidly and he mewled under his breath at the sultry tone that was laced with Angel’s usual voice. He watched as he leaned back against the pillows again and moved his legs further apart. Alastor quickly settled in and gripped the base of his own cock and lined it along with the spider’s hole ready to plunge into that tight heat only to have three hands whip down and grab his wrist in a panic.

“Lucifer’s head on a pike, Alastor!” Angel recoiled and sat up a bit, “You can’t just fucking go in raw like that, you have to use lube and get me ready first.”

“But I wa-”

Angel cut off the sulking buck, “Don’t give a fuck, I ain’t getting fucked dry tonight,” he moved to grab a red bottle of lube and tossed it over to the other and wiggled his hips as he slipped back into a more sultry tone, “C’mon, Al, loosen me up, would’ja?”

Alastor sat on his knees and stared at the bottle in his hands, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, “I put this on my fingers, yes?”

“Give me that,” Angel sighed heavily in annoyance before popping the cap and pouring enough of the goop onto his own fingers before reaching down to his pucker and slowly pushing the first finger inside, it didn’t take him long to push in a second and begin to scissor himself.

Alastor watched with wide cyan eyes, utterly entranced at the way Angel’s long delicate fingers would disappear deep inside of himself and draw heavy sighs from himself, only to pull out and repeat the action. Once a third was added Angel dropped his head back and flicked his wrist, fucking himself with his fingers.

He was distracted at the way his own teal dusted fingers brushed against his prostate. He forgot for a moment what exactly he was doing until he heard someone speak up, “Can I now?”

“Oh, right,” he mumbled to himself, inwardly grumbling about the loss of his first real pleasure that night when he pulled his fingers back. He handed the bottle back to the other demon, “Put it on your dick and  _ then  _ you can fuck me.”

Alastor vigorously nodded, clumsily pouring the cold substance directly onto his aching member, shivering at the poorly judged idea when it came in contact with heated flesh. But he shook his head, no time for that he knew what he wanted, what he needed, and he wasn’t going to let some mild momentary discomfort stop him. He sloppily ran his hand along his cock, smearing the lube along and pumped a good few times before settling back between his arachnid’s legs.

Angel leaned back and hooked his hands under his thighs, licking his lips as he held himself wide for the other. His gut knotted in anticipation when he felt the blunt head of the other’s cock push against his hole, biting his bottom lip as he pushed in carelessly. But he expected at least that much, the poor buck was so eager Angel was sure that he would cum the moment he bottomed out.

But to his surprise he didn’t, rather his giddiness hadn’t let him give much of a moment for the other to adjust, going right to carelessly grinding his hips against Angel’s. Every so often he would pull out an inch or so only to rock his hips back into him.

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head, the tight heat around him that engulfed his cock was so blissfully wonder to him, his claws dug at the baby blue duvet, “O-o-oh fuck Cher,” his true accent slipped, “You f-feel, o-oooh, so marvelous,”

“Yeah, baby, I know, heard it a thousand times before,” Angel sunk down into the pillows to angle his hips to try and get the demon to hit or at least tease his sweet spot, only getting an ache in his tailbone after a couple seconds and stopping, “A little to the left, that’s all I need, hun.”

Alastor instead dropped his head into the other’s fluffy shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of his fur as he hiccuped low moans. Continuing to chase his own pleasure in that inviting velvety channel. His full weight was on Angel leaving the poor spider to sigh angrily and simply rest and drape his arms around the absent minded buck, what a fucking waste of his time.

“Angel, Mon Ange,” Alastor keened, feeling that tight coil in his gut ready to pop and burst, “I’-i’m really clo-oh-se.”

“Of course  _ you  _ are…”

Alastor either paid no mind to the comment or simply didn’t hear him, instead he pulled back and placed his lips against Angel’s in a mock kiss, awkwardly humping his hips and rutting against the demon. He thrusted himself as far as he could when he came, toes curling and a choked whine trapping itself in his throat, hips trembling as he filled the other with his seed.

His blue hued ears were flat against his head, soft whimpers muffled by Angel’s fluff as he once again buried his face into his neck laying with all his weight on the other. Several moments passed before he finally pulled back with a shaky smile on his lips.

“Ange, that was wonderful,” he whispered between them, hands running up and down the long sides of the other, who currently grumpily scowled off to the side. Fuck he needed a smoke, “What’s wrong? Was it not good? Did you cum?”

Alastor’s eyes widened at the simple answer he got. Angel’s green and black eyes moved to meet him with his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance with not only the whole situation but also him.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write awkward uncomfortable terrible sex? Because it is.
> 
> Anyway, ending is a lead up to next chapter, naked cuddles and smoochin' where Angel tells Alastor what was wrong and offers (tells him whether he likes it or not) to teach him how to actually have sex.


	2. Cuddles?

“N-no?” Alastor looked at him like a kicked puppy, ears flat against his skull and his smile dropped entirely, his heart utterly sank to the pit of his stomach when Angel finally looked at him.

“Of course I didn’t Al,” he tried his best not to angrily yell at the skittish buck, who was still buried inside of him, “It's always like this with you, you never get me to cum, it's like your some virgin-”

“I’m not a virgin, i’ve had sex before, thank you very much!” Alastor protested, a glint of anger budding in ocean eyes.

“Well I pity all of them before and myself included.”

The music in the air turned to a low hum of G’s and D’s of some old wilted viola as Alastor glared at Angel, who nonchalantly crossed his arms. The radio host took a deep breath to calm his nerves and sat back on his knees, carefully pulling out of the other as he did so.

“I’m not talking about other people in bed with you,” he breathed, closing his eyes before crawling over to the side of the bed.

Angel laughed, “What? I didn’t kick you out, I still want you to stay.”

“You just told me I was horrible,” He spoke but stopped his movements to sit on edge, “I don’t wish to be here right now.”

“Alastor~.”

The man’s ears flickered.

“Al.”

No movement.

“Alastor!”

Finally the buck looked over his shoulder at the other, not meeting his mismatched gaze, but replied softly, “Why would you want me here, shouldn’t you want me off so you can go bounce along one of your toys?”

“Eh, can do that later,” Angel sat up and rummaged around the top of one of the bedside tables before grabbing a lighter and a cigarette, pulling it to his lips and lightning it with the glowing flame. With a free hand he beckoned Alastor to come back to him, “C’mere.”

“Why?”

“Will you quit acting like a bratty child and get your bare ass over here before I really do kick you out!” He snapped at him, sighing immediately after and gave a raised brow, lower arms came up to push up his chest fluff, “ ‘sides, it’s always lonely after sex.”

Alastor quietly climbed back onto the fluffy bed to the other, flinching when smoke was blown at him but shaking it off. He laid beside the other only to be told a soft ‘nope’ and tugged to lay on top of Angel again, having his head moved to rest upon his soft bosom. 

The arachnid stroked an ear of the man’s as he spoke, “Was it bad? Yes. Terrible, awful, probably the worst fuck i’ve had in months-”

There was a low whine as he was interrupted with a soft sulky voice, “I’m sorry, I get excited around you and I’ve never been good at any of this, I never wanted to actually do any of these things with anyone before. Well not as much as i do with you…”

“And I know that, my little slice of blueberry pie,” Alastor smiled and nuzzled into the fur at that rarely spoken pet name, “That’s why we’re talking about it. And i’m gonna show you how to properly please me.”

Alastor moved to rest his chin on the other’s chest to look up at him, “Satan himself, I want to.”

Angel grinned with a hint of mischief at his lips, “I know you do. Which is why i’m going to take you by the hand and show you everything.”

Alastor’s tail twitched at the look on the other’s face, not one he sees too often truthfully but it sparked a curiosity in him like no other. 

“Please do, I want to learn to please you in every way,” He began to ramble on but stopped when a finger was pressed to his lips.

“Shhh, I know, trust me I know, and i _love_ it. You’re going to please me in every way I want.”

Alastor whimpered at the tone in his voice, pushing himself further into the other as he nuzzled up to his arachnid. Angel hummed and rubbed the other’s back with his other hand, continuing to scratch and rub at his ear. Only to tug it and lean down to a whisper.

“We’ll start tomorrow, my little buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idontknowhowtoendchapterssoiendeditominouslylikethatsowhatever  
> ANYWAY! Now that the boring shit is out of the way, next chapter we can truly begin Angel's lessons! With some good ol' smooching!


	3. Ooof, smoochin is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons in smoochin

“Since when were there so many rules to this,” the blueberry buck whined, folding his ears back and sinking lower into the water until it pooled around his shoulders.

Angel sighed heavily and leaned back against the slope of the tub, kicking a leg up to rest along the lip at the other end, “Since forever and a day ago, seriously it can’t be this hard for you to learn how to kiss properly.”

“I’ve never had anyone complain until you…”

“Probably because they didn’t want to become your next meal or because you’d bawl about it,” there was a shrill sudden screech of static at the last comment as the eyes of the other turned into shaking dials and his teeth bared before the arachnid rolled his eyes nonchalant and smooshed the man’s face between his palms, “exactly.”

But before Alastor could make a comment back his head was tilted ever so slightly back and kiss swollen lips met his. Eagerly he moved to get more of that attention only to have the teal hued demon pull back and give him a stern look and place a finger upon his lips.

“Knock it off, I’ve told you already pressing your face as hard as you can against me doesn’t count as a kiss, it counts as an annoyance,” angel furrowed his brow, “Now, just sit there and try to focus on how my lips are moving, got it?”

Alastor cooed a soft understanding and fiddled with his fingers under the hot water of the bath, leaning his face into the other’s hand.

“Now close your eyes.”

The radio host slid his eyes closed and waited until he felt the warmth of the other’s breath against his cheeks,clawed down on his fingers where the sides of his nail met flesh to resist from closing that space and happily kiss him, well what he would happily call a kiss that is. Quickly Angel closed the distance between them, it was soft and pleasant. The way he gently pressed against his lips. Alastor’s tail twitched in the water as the hand against his cheek moved to rest in his cyan locks. 

Angel moved his lips ever so slightly against the cannibal’s, feeling them tremble ever so slightly with each move before he pulled back and retreated his hand.

Alastor felt his heart racing ever faster than usual when he was around the tall demon, whining in his throat when the connection was lost and opening his eyes, “Why did you stop, that felt nice.”

“Didn’t it? That’s how you’re supposed to kiss,” Angel said sternly, before humming and pushing Alastor’s bangs better out of his face, “But, practice makes perfect.”

That cracked a smile on the buck’s face and his ears perked up at that, “C-could. May I, try this time? I think I can do it better than the last few times i’ve tried.”

“Fine but you make me bite my lip again we’re calling this quits,” Angel mused and ran the tip of his tongue along the small ach in his lip from when teeth clashed against the poor flesh. 

Alastor was eager and determined, the smile small but present on his face as he moved forwards to the other demon. He brought his hand up to caress the other’s jaw and received a hum of approval from the spider. He bit the inside of his lip to remind himself to keep a steady pace, no rushing in and take his time. Inhaling deeply he moved and shyly pressed his lips to the other. He wasn’t as confident as Angel was that’s for sure, but color the tall spindly man surprised when he wasn’t bombarded with an arm full of deer and teeth slamming into his own. It was stiff, a simple press of the lips and Al was pulling back.

“D-did I do better this time?” Alastor questioned.

His tail swished around happily when a hand came up and long fingers ran along the length of the back of his neck and he was praised, “Mmmm, so much better. So you can actually learn something.”

His smile was wide when he was pulled in a slight headlock closer to Angel, feeling a soft smooch pressed to his cheek, “You act surprised, i’m a man full of willingness to learn, well within reason.”

All Alastor got was a hum when he pulled slightly back and watched the way mismatched eyes studied his lips. Angel’s hand reached up again and held the man’s face, running his thumb along the bottom lip before pushing and parting his lips. Alastor flattened his ears at the action and his jaw twitched slightly in instinct to full force bite down on the intrusion but he stopped himself. Angel carefully pushed his thumb further into the man’s mouth.

“Suck?”

Alastor was confused at the order accompanied by the intruding digit to push down along his tongue but he did as he was told, simply sucking along his thumb.

“Put your tongue into it, little buck,” Angel whispered to him, studying his lips still, “No teeth, okay?”

The buck shortly nodded, unsure how exactly he was supposed to ‘put his tongue into it’, instead deciding to slowly shift his tongue along the pad of the finger until it retreated. The arachnid hummed as he slipped his thumb from the other’s wet mouth and smudged the saliva along his lip and hooked one last time against his bottom row of teeth to pull his mouth open before he dove in. Angel sealed the space between them, this time leading it with his own tongue. 

He slid his tongue along the other’s muscle, trying to coax it along for a dance before moving on to lap at the man’s mouth. Insistent on getting to know every corner he could of the cavern. When he moved his lips along the other’s he heard a small what sounded like a moan against them. He smiled. He pressed his hand against Al’s bare chest and moved him back a smidge before he placed his palm flat against him and slithered it up to his shoulder and up his neck to rest at his jawline. 

Alastor mewled when his tongue was sucked on, lips twitching against the demon’s. He hadn’t anything to hold onto so he gripped his ankles tightly where his legs crossed in the tub. When he felt as though Angel was trying to egg him into following his lead he did his best to do so. Clumsily and unsure he followed the other in swirling his tongue with the other own saliva slick on. Just as he was getting somewhat the hang of it Angel pulled back, their lips slick with spit and a heavy flush upon Alastor’s features.

“And that, my blueberry Bambi, is what we’re gonna teach you to kiss like.”

Alastor was breathless and swallowed hard, watching the smug smile on the spider demon’s face before he slowly nodded, “W-well I eagerly await the next lesson t-then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter. I hate it, with a passion. It's so... OOC? SO rushed? So mindless? I dunno. I JUST! WANNA! GET! TO THE! SMUT!!!!


	4. Watch you watch me

They were both sitting on the sofa in Alastor’s suite at opposite ends, backs against their respected arm rests. Both were stark naked and watching the other. 

“Remember, eyes on me, everything I do you do too,” Angel purred, running a hand down his chest, “I want you to get familiar with how I like to be touched, alright?”

He shyly nodded his head. His body flinched as he ran his darkened fingertips down the center of his chest, the scarred flesh warm beneath them. He watched the spider run his hand up and down his sternum before bringing both hands up to cup at his chest. Alastor blushed deeply at the action but watched as the other just gave a smug smile.

“Everything I do, bambi.”

Alastor was already flustered as he moved his hands to touch at his chest, blue eyes darting to the side to avoid looking as the other began to grope and knead at himself. His own hands twitched.

_ Go on~. _

Something beckoned to him and he slid his eyes shut, his hands pushed flat against his chest before moving along in a circular motion with his palms over the fleshy part of his pecs, all while the spider watched in delight.Angel hummed aloud and drew his head back in rest as he focused on his own ministrations along his fluffy bosom, speaking aloud as he did so knowing his lover would listen to him.

“I like it when i’m squeezed,” his voice broke off into a huff when he squeezed down on his chest, the faintly teal hued fur splintering between his long fingers.

Alastor bit his lower lip and gave his own chest a more gentle squeeze, feeling warmth bubble in his stomach at the unsure action. He hadn’t noticed the other bring his head back to look at him until he spoke another demand.

“Play with your nipples,” Angel breathed as he continued the more rough treatment at groping and rolling his tits in his hands.

“W-what,” Alastor covered his chest with his hands flat over sensitive flesh, “I thought this was all about yo-ou, Cher?”

He licked his lips, “I like having my chest really played with, dummy, and in living I  _ loved  _ having my nipples toyed with. So c’mon, do as I tell ya.”

Alastor was redder than the sky in Hell. All with his ears dipped back flat against his skull and his hands unsure and trembling. He closed his eyes again and knitted his eyebrows together as he moved his fingertips along his chest, catching along a sensitive bud and rubbing small circles along the flesh.

“That’s it,” Angel purred, sinking lower in his spot and spreading his legs more. 

The buck mewled as his hands moved more on their own in instinct than with thought, the other hand doing the same to the other side of his chest as he continued the small actions. Until he got curious and took one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger and pinched it with just enough pressure to elicit a shuddered mewl from himself.

“Oh you know just what to do, don’t you,” Angel encouraged, giving his own chest a harsh squeeze. 

Angel’s second arms moved from where they rested on his spread legs to run his hands along the expansion of his stomach, rubbing down until fingertips felt the root of his cock and pulled back to run back up. Alastor arched his own back into his touch, worrying his bottom lip as he grew more curious at the sensation toying with his pecs had on him. That warmth in his gut stirring with every tug and pull of his nipples, the sensitive flesh beneath his fingers sending shivers down his spin with each pinch.

“Eyes on me, dollface.” The arachnid demon pull him from his actions with both voice and snap of his fingers.

Alastor opened his blue eyes and rested his hands against his chest to watch the other. Angel moved his hands to rest on his knees, legs spread and showing off his proud erection to the other. Alastor’s tail flickered against the couch as he looked down at the organ. Eyes trailed back up when the arachnid’s spare arms moved over his chest and down his stomach. Without being told he did the same, palms flat against his abused chest and ran down his ribs and down his stomach only to stop where fine pale hairs began to trail south.

“I mostly do this when i’m alone,” Angel sighed heavily and continued his action of running his hands along his stomach, “Kinda feels nice or something I guess.”

He more spoke aloud before reaching over the side and grabbing the purple bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount in his palm before tossing it over at the other, who didn’t catch it mind you as much as he put his hands up in front of him and flinched at the action. Alastor held the bottle but instead watched as the demon coated his aching cock with the slick substance to allow his hand to glide easily over and give him the friction he craved. He circled his cock when he pumped downwards and twisted his wrist when he pumped up along the shaft, releasing his grip to allow his fingers to dance along the tip of his cock, toying with the head with a sigh and bite of his lip before repeating the actions a couple times.

He didn’t stop his actions when he glanced over at Alastor who was more or less gawking at him with glossy eyes, hunger behind them until they locked with his own mismatched ones. He quirked a brow and the radio host fumbled with the bottle to squeeze its contents into his hand and sloppily slick his own prick up and mimic the actions he was watching. 

“Sure it’s nice whatever,” Angel sighed nonchalantly, “But I like a little more than just getting jerked along.”

“W-what e-else, do ya like, Mon A-ange?” Oh Alastor could feel that warmth boiling in his gut as he gritted his teeth while he pumped along his shaft, twisting his wrist just as he was watching.

That got him to give a small grin, his slick hand stopped its ministrations and was replaced with another, his now free hand moved between his legs while he sat on his tailbone. Alastor whispered a soft ‘oh’ as he watched the man circle his hole with his middle finger before plunging in all the way to the last knuckle, causing him to slightly kick his leg against Al’s.

“Take as much as you got hun, the bottle is right there i wont judge,” Angel cooed to the other who looked as though he was about to bolt out of the suite, “C’mon, I promise ya it feels good just go slow.”

Alastor worried the inside of his cheek, unable to look across the couch at Angel. But after a moment he slumped down and spread his legs further apart, almost bumping knees with Angel’s long limbs, he let go of his dick entirely to focus on dipping his soiled hand down beneath him. Curiously he pressed the pad of his finger against his entrance only to have his cock twitch in curiosity. 

“Nice and slow, okay?”

Slow, okay he could do slow. Alastor’s face dropped to that of concentration as he wriggled his index finger ever so carefully inside of him, once it got past the tight ring of muscle it was utterly fine, but he wasn’t one to push his luck so instead he looked over and watched the way Angel breathed heavily while pumping his own digit along.

“Just move your finger around, stretch yourself out until you can fuck yourself on two,” Angel spoke already shoving a second and going to scissoring himself.

Alastor on the other hand rested his free hand on his chest, closing his eyes and focused on stretching himself with one finger. Stretching and reaching as far as he could until he brushed against something that caused him to gasp out in surprise and claw down on his chest.

“O-Oh!” He gasped loudly and his toes curled for a moment. 

Angel laughed, fucking his fingers against his own sweet spot, “Focus on that, bambi, keeping hitting right there.”

He sucked on his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed, focusing on rubbing circles along that spot inside of him. His eyes were squeezed shut and had forgotten what on earth this entire thing was supposed to be about. Instead his free hand moved to pinch at his chest and he arched into his own trembling touch, his breathing heavy as that coil in his gut grew close to bursting. He didn’t care about one, or two, or however many fingers he was supposed to be working on all he could do was abuse that spot.

“O-O-oh, Ch-er~!” His accent thick on his tongue as he moved to pump his cock along with his wrist, “Y-you got me cu-mmin’, right s-soon.”

“Good, then keep going,” Angel moved his own hand down to fuck his hand, scissoring himself and stabbing his own prostate with his fingers, “You should see your face right now, so scrunched up in pleasure. You’re redder than the walls in here, to think I’d get to see the feared radio demon on his back babbling as he fucks himself on his own hand.”

Alastor choked on a groan and arched up, tucking his chin to his chest as he came, walls tightening around his digit as he pumped himself through his orgasm, messing his abdomen without a care. Angel was hot on his tail, fumbling to fit a third finger inside of himself to feel a stretch he craved deep in the pit of his gut, pumping along both hands in rhythm with each other until he came with a heavy groan, spilling his seed into his hand.

The blueberry hued man carefully pulled his hand away from between his legs after a few moments, taking deep breaths to steady his heart beat. Angel did the same and sat up, he had a lopsided grin on his face full of mischievous intentions. But before Alastor could ask what the grin was for the arachnid spoke.

“Next time, we’ll use toys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to end things i still dont knowooowowowowowo
> 
> Next chapter!


	5. Succ

Alastor laid stark naked against the pillows while Angel straddled him wearing only his shorts and thigh highs. The arachnid's hands moved up and down the buck’s sides as he pressed warm kisses from his sternum down, his breath tickling his skin. Alastor had a smile on his face the entire time feeling the warm tongue peak through those sultry lips and lap at him before suckling and leaving possessive markings along his flesh. 

“Mmmm,” Angel hummed as he dipped lower, tonguing the man’s navel and feeling him shudder beneath his fingertips as he raked his claws up and down before moving to lay his palms flat against the other’s chest, “You’ve been a good boy lately, havent you?”

“H-have I?” Alastor questioned genuinely. He didn’t remember doing anything worthy of praise, in fact he should be scolded for his actions that week. Going out and slaughtering a pour helpless demon solely out of frustration in the hotel work he was forced to deal with.

“Yeah,” Angel purred, “Do you think you deserve a treat?” he sat back to sit along the demon’s thighs, hands running up and down Al’s chest in soft circles before deciding to fully grope and play with his chest knowing too well they had found out he enjoyed the actions. 

He leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss to his man’s lips, sucking his bottom lip as he pulled back, getting Alastor to swallow and follow before getting pushed back down, “Y-yeah, i guess I do, don’t I?”

Alastor keened loudly in his throat when a hand reached down to stroke along his growing erection, it didn’t take too long for the arachnid to bring him to full mass before sinking to settle between the buck’s thighs. He nipped at the soft tanned flesh of his inner thigh with sharp teeth before placing more wet kisses up along his wake, nuzzling up along the man’s cock when he reached where he was needed most. 

“You’re so hard for me already, bambi,” Angel teased, resting his head along the man’s leg and gripped the base of his cock, leisurely pumping along and thumbing the tip of his cock. Alastor whispered a small, barely audible ‘o-oh fuck, Cher.”

In one swift motion Angel engulfed him all the way down to the root, not bothering to hold the man’s hips down as he bucked up at the action. Though his gag reflex was well used to this by now seeing years of his work. Bobbing his head along his length he swirled his tongue along and caressed the underside of his cock, heterochromia eyes looking up to watch the man’s twisted expression with intent interest, determined to get him to be more vocal and lavish in those delectable sounds he made.

He pulled off with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips, his hand working as he ran his tongue along a particularly sensitive vein and getting him to curl his toes, “O-ooh~.”

“You want to fuck my mouoth?” Angel asked, tonguing the slit of the man’s cock and lapping up the precum that was beading hungrily, “You wanna make me choke and gag on your cock? Stuff my mouth full and cum deep down my throat and make me swallow every bit of you?”

“O-oh fuck Ange, ple-lease….”

“I bet you do, you love fucking my throat raw,” He deepthroated once all the way down, feeling him hit the back of his throat and hummed before pulling back up, a string of saliva connecting from the tip to his lips before breaking when he spoke, “Tell me then. Use your words, big boy.”

“A-anthony, please, can I?” He swallowed hard, hands tangling in fluffy pale locks trying to guide him to his aching need, “Can I please?”

Angel hummed loudly, slowly pumping along the shaft and finger’s dancing along the tip and slickening it more with his pre, “Can you what? I told you, use your words.”

“Can, can i please use your mouth?” he whispered shyly, afraid of being denied.

But instead of being denied Angel opened his mouth wide and place the tip of the radio demon’s cock flat on his tongue, a signal to tell him he was granted that pleasure. Eagerly snapping his hips up until Angel purposefully choked on his cock, knowing the man loved the adrenaline rush of hearing him trying to gain his breathing again after a rough action. 

Angel relaxed his throat and allowed himself to be pushed and pulled along the length of the man’s aching prick, swallowing each time he was forced down to engulf him fully. He rested his hands on the other’s thighs and dug his claws into the flesh, marking him up more than just childish kisses like before. He hummed loudly around his mouthful as the buck above him began to moan loudly. He was always so desperate for the wet warmth of Angel’s mouth it was almost adorable how easily he lost himself to it.

“O-ooh fuck, Cher, i love it, i love your mouth it’s so good the best mouth i’v-Ahn! H-had!” Alastor gasped loudly, his head fallen back into the plush pillows, his blue bangs sticking to his forehead as he continued to thrust his hips into the blissful heat that the devilish demon called a mouth. The only thing that could match was burying his cock between that fluffy chest the man called a bosom, his toes curled at the thought of fucking into it and painting the other’s face white with his spent. 

“Ch-Cher, i’m gonna cum,” 

“Cmf, ohn mf oah-” Angel tried to choke out, gagging on the man’s prick as he was skull fucked, one eye squeezed shut as tears welled in his teal eyes. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he was forced completely down and held against the man’s hips, nose buried in pale curls. His claws sunk deep enough to draw pinpricks of blood from the man’s thighs and it only added more to his orgasm. Alastor came deep down the man’s waiting throat and was milked by him swallowing repeatedly around him until his hair was released and he could pull back, swallowing once more as he went. 

Angel licked his lips as he sat back, cheeks tear stained, “Such a good boy, just like you wanted, right?”

Alastor breathed heavily through his parted lips but shakily nodded with a dopey grin on his face. He didn’t fully register Angel moved up along the length of his body to sit on his chest, but his hands moved on their own instinctively to rest on his backside while the spider straddled his shoulders.

Angel rocked his hips forwards until the tip of his own hard cock brushed against smiling lips, “Now, be an ever better boy and lemme fuck that mouth of yours just like that.”

Alastor swallowed hard at that and nervously opened his mouth, watching the way Angel's lips curled up at the corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA IM BLUe BALLING YOU BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO END THINGS MWAHAHHAHAHA  
> God im a child, im kidding, im a sad lonely 22 YO


	6. In your CLOTHES?

Alastor tried his best to ignore it, the burning eyes that watched him all day. Tried to of course but failed miserably the longer the day went on. Tripping over his feet and bumping into the corners of end tables, when he tripped and nearly face planted only to catch himself on the coffee table and pulling the cloth off and sent the bowl of flower petals tumbling where he should have Niffty growled loudly at him followed with a soft but knowing chuckle from a certain spider who watched him. It mortified him, picking up the waterlogged petals from the floor with pricking tears in his eyes. Why was he watching him? What did he do? He didn’t do anything wrong so he shouldn’t be scrutinized like he was all day.

After he was done he pulled himself up from his knees and brushed his cyan hair back with a brush of his fingers, “A-apologies, Niffty…” He muttered beneath his breath.

“Yeah, well get out before you mess anything else up, I still have more shit to do,” She grumbled the rest under her breath, something about being the only one who cleans and cares about anything.

He hurried along to make his way quickly up the stairs, his ears flickering when he heard slight heels on the floor behind him following until they hit the rug of the steps. He basically leapt up the stairs and biffed it on the final step, pulling himself with help of the guard rail and continued his ascent. When he got to the fifth floor his heart was slamming against his ribcage and he slipped off to the left then right hallway, a path he never used to wander the hotel. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing only to scream and cover his mouth when he heard a voice cut through his ringing in his ears.

“There you are- Lucifer’s chapped ass, stop screaming it’s just me!” Angel scolded him before a turn of his lips curled upwards, “Or is that the problem?”

Alastor looked up at the spider with his big eyes that were filled with false confusion, “W-what do you mean? Why would you be the p-problem, Cher?”

Angel laughed a single huff before leaning his elbow against the wall, effectively blocking the buck’s escape, “Don’t play coy, you know i’ve been watching you all day. Is that a problem?”

“N-no,” Alastor started, “I just, I don’t like being watched. By anyone!”

“Just me, don’t see why I can considering you spend any and every waking moment ogling me, just seems fair,” He started, he noticed the way the man’s ears dipped back when he would let his smile flicker more, “Besides you’re cute.”

Alastor’s ears perked up for a moment before going flat against his skull, he mustered up a glare at the tall demon, “Angel this isn’t a time for your jokes.”

“I’m not joking,” and it was true! Angel wasn’t, he did genuinely find the other to be cute, as well as much other things. After all he wouldn’t be in this relationship if he hadn’t actually liked him. Granted Alastor had good reason to always be weary when Angel dropped his scowl and frown to take more of a smile and softer charm to himself, usually up to no good or wanting something he could get in trouble for.

“Wh-what do you want,” Alastor began to get defensive, folding his arms over his chest, “I’m not getting you any candy. Last time Vagatha had to pry Charlie off of me, I almost lost an ear for you…” He rubbed at his left ear at the memory of it all and began to curl into himself only to be stopped by Angel.

“That’s not what I want, maybe I just like seeing you flustered is all,” Angel cooed, before Alastor could whisper a ‘what’ the spider forced his knee between the man’s legs and got himself a squeak in response.

“Wh-at in the he-ll are you thinking?!” he hushed a shout as he looked down to where Angel’s thigh settled between his legs.

“Told’ya, like seeing you flustered,” he moved his leg up to get the radio host to strain to stand on his toes, trying to avoid the touch. He only continued higher until he had nowhere else to go, “Just relax, dollface.”

“Angel, this is the middle of the hallway-”

“Nobody comes up here, the entire floor is vacant, the only people who do is you and your shadow, we’re fine.”

Alastor’s legs shook at the strain before he finally huffed through his nose and leaned back against the wall, slouching his weight against Angel’s thigh. Which lowered until he was more comfortable with his feet against the ground but weight still on Angel’s leg. 

Alastor had tucked his chin down against his chest and watched as a hand reached out to grab at the front of his slacks, he caught a mewl in his throat at the bold action and his flush deepened. Two finger’s reached below his jaw and tilted his gaze up to meet the arachnid’s.

“Chin up, look at me,” Angel ordered and the buck complied.

While Angel’s hand continued to massage the man through his clothes, working him to full pitch, he leaned in and caught Alastor’s cold lips with his sucking along his bottom lip and lapping until the man shakily parted them. Immediately Angel swallowed down a moan from the other, who had moved to grasp at his striped jacket, fingers digging into his fur underneath. 

He parted the two and whispered between them, “Gonna get wet for me baby? All out here in the open?”

“Please touch me…”

“I am, Bambi, and look at you, you’re already so hard from just a couple gropes and a kiss,” he teased.

“No, please, I wanna feel, more…”

“Do you really think you deserve it? You made an utter mess downstairs,” Angel taunted him, reminding him of the flower bowl, “Good boys don’t make messes.”

Alastor gasped, and rocked into Angel’s open hand, and the spider smiled at the response he got, “B-but I am a good boy!”

“Mmmmm, not today you aren’t.”

Before Alastor could bark back a whined response his mouth was full of the other’s tongue, shoving itself down his throat and choking him before pulling back. The kiss was hard to follow as Angel’s second set of hands reached out to grab at Al’s hips, guiding him along to grind against his thigh until he got the rhythm down himself. Once he did, Angel swallowed around his tongue and continued his hands to slip under the man’s shirt.

Angel broke the sloppy kiss, smiling down at the painting buck before giving him a smaller kiss and deepening it to occupy the man’s thoughts as he worked his primary hands up to unbutton his high collar and push it out of his way. Angel dropped his head to Alastor’s shoulder and began planting kisses along his neck where he could find the tanned flesh at.

Alastor lulled his head to the side and moaned, “O-oh, Ange…”

The radio man hummed pathetically at all the actions on him. Hands running along his scarred flesh under his shirt, his hips moving on their own to grind his strained cock against the other’s plush thigh, and now the breathing against his neck. It all sent shivers down his spine and bubbled in his gut.

He arched his back when he felt hands go to his chest, and Angel took notice and smiled against him, “You like this? You like it when you have your tits toyed with?”

All Alastor responded with was squeezing his eyes tight and giving a heavy nod. Angel squeezed and pulled at the other’s chest and suckled hard against the junction of his jaw behind his ear. Marking him up as his own, he scratched his claws down the man’s chest as he bit the flesh and got a yelp. He loved Alastor’s voice, so much he always wanted more of it yet always wanted him to shut up, he was confused about that but still found himself doing whatever he could to get those sweet noises out of him. 

“O-oh, my Angel, mon Ange,” He swallowed the air to fill his lungs as he spoke, his true accent thick on his tongue while he pleaded to the ceiling, “I-i fear i’m about to cum, darlin’” 

Angel dropped a free hand down to massage and feel at the front of the man’s pre-cum dampened slacks, feeling the heat seep from the fabric, and he whispered to him, “You gonna make it up to yourself, gonna make it up from embarrassing yourself? Be a good boy? Gonna cum for me? Right here? You better, don’t wanna disappoint anyone else. You’re gonna say my name, right?”

At the last question Angel gripped him tight enough for it to hurt, and instinctively Alastor went to squeeze his legs shut, and he bit his tongue with a shiver, “O-of co-ourse!”

“Say my name, babe.”

“A-a-angel.”

“Again for me?” his actions got more firm, feeling the way the man gasped for air silently as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Angel!” Alastor’s nails dug into the fabric of the spider’s teal striped white coat jacket, jutting his hips awkwardly into his cupped hand.

He was close and Angel knew it, hands running and pinching at the other’s nippples, nipping and sucking patches along the sensitive skin of his neck, “Be a good boy, cum for me, cum for your Angel.”

And he did.

Alastor’s head hit the wall behind him and he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth out as he made a mess of his trousers, “A-Anthony! Sh-shit, im cumming, im cumming-”

“I know, I know,” Angel cooed and continued to massage the moistening spot between the other’s legs, assuring him to ride out his orgasm on his leg.

Alastor’s thigh clenched around his own, and he continued to shiver and grind his hips. When Angel stood up right the man moved to bury his face in the other’s chest, legs still trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm. Angel stood there with an arm settled against the wall again to brace his weight. Alastor on the other hand continued to clutch the front of his jacket, the turquoise hemline of the collar as he gyrated his hips slowly more against his thigh. Never once stopping as he moved to solely bury his nose and mouth in his fluffy chest, the soft bosom of the other.

Angel watched him with a quirked brow as he continued to grow braver with his grinding, feeling the other’s hard again cock against his thigh. Soon the grinding became fervent, slowly pushing his hips back fully before pulling them forward, humping at the man’s given thigh. He closed his eyes and buried his face further into the fluff and moved to rather hug at him than grasp. When he came a second time it was much quicker, and Angel could feel the wet spot on his thigh then as it seeped through his slacks. Alastor’s ears were shaking and flat against his damped hair, and telling by the glint in those blueberry eyes he was surely smiling as he rode out his second climax.

Angel dropped a hand into the man’s hair and rubbed circles along the root of his ear, another coming down to rub his back, cooing to him, “Good boy, my good boy. C’mon, once you’re done let’s get you cleaned up.”

He snorted at the way the man’s tail began to wiggle at the comment, the man happily wagging it at the thought of a bath and clean clothes after all of this, nothing but to relax after such a day. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Angel who caught him when his legs went shaking below him, carefully helping him along back to one of their rooms for a warm bath, and what Alastor hoped for was close hugs and an early rest, to be able to curl up to not Angel. No,  _ his _ Angel. 

His tail swished harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i was in the process of moving! So here we go, chapter six. Uhhh so yeah, i feel this one is majorly OOC with Angel? I dunno. 
> 
> 2p!Alastor has a praise kink he can get off alone on, fucking fight me on this one.


	7. Shove em deeper

Angel was laying back against the pillows, stark naked and arms sprawled out, he was tracing the pale bluish heart pattern along his chest as he spoke, “are you sure you know what to do?”

“Angel, darling, I promise I've been practicing and how will I know what your standards are if you wont even let me do this,” Alastor argued shyly, fists balled on his knees as he pleaded.

Truthfully the arachnid just liked poking the deer’s buttons, but he sighed dramatically, “Fine, I suppose you’re right on this one. Fine, show me a good time, Bambi, show me what you’ve come to figure out.”

Alastor happily smiled and wiggled his tail as he whispered a thank you. He eagerly snatched up the bottle of lube and poured a dollop onto his hand and wasted not a second more before grasping the other demon’s cock to pump him to full mass. He leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, getting Angel to exhale heavily against his cheek and arch his hips into his hand. Alastor twisted his hand along in shallow pumps before reaching the tip and thumbing the slit, getting a small chirp from his cher. 

It wasn’t often when the buck had the courage and confidence to act cheeky in bed but tonight was one of those few occasions, pulling back and giving a wink to the man before pulling his hand away. He’d half a mind to lick his sloppy fingers but remembered that most of it was just the slick gel, he inwardly pouted at the missed opportunity. 

When Angel saw Alastor dip between his legs he was curious and raised his head, only to stop when he felt a pair of lips quickly kiss the space between his spinnerets. His face flushed deeply and covered them with his hands, groaning as he flopped back against the bed.

“Do you really have to?” Angel’s annoyance was muffled, “I should kick you right now, just fucking get on with it, Jesus Christ.”

Instead of a full response the buck simply nuzzled up to the other’s sack and whispered along the lines of it being his cutest spot. He pulled back with a look of determination, he was going to prove to his angel that he was getting better at this ‘foreplay’ and ‘prep’ thing he always was shown.

Alastor smeared the remaining lube around on his fingers before bringing his hand up to the other’s rear, running the pad of his index finger along the other’s rim as he rest his cheek against his plush thigh, watching the way the other’s spinners twitched in anticipation. 

How enticing.

“Tell me when you want another, Cher,” and with that he pushed his finger slowly inside the other, feeling the heat of his walls envelop the digit. He felt around the velvet lining and pushed until down to the knuckle, poking and prodding until he found what he was aiming for, abusing the man’s prostate with hard jabs and rubbing circles among it.

Angel squeezed his eyes shut, allowing himself to grimace at the feeling as he felt his cheeks flare in warmth. His secondary arms moving down to hook under his knees and pull them up slightly to give the other better access to his hole. He laid back and took the single abuse to his sweet spot, each hard rub sending shivers down his spine and settling in his gut, causing moth’s to flutter each time and threaten an early release. He wasn’t sure what it was but he felt close already. Alastor meanwhile watching with adoration as his finger disappeared inside the other man when he would retreat and push back in, carefully stretching and wriggling around until-

“M-more, Alastor,” it wasn’t a request as a demand and as with all of them Alastor accepted them with glee, pushing his middle finger along to join the other and began to scissor the demon open. 

Alastor pulled back though fingers still buried in the man, he moved so Angel’s hips were resting in his lap and angled upwards ever so slightly, he ran his free hand along the expansion of the other’s bare stomach, running against the fur before going with the flow down to his weeping cock. 

“I find I can hit it easier with my hips up like this, it’s easy with a pillow or two,” Alastor whispered, blushing a bit as he debated whispering the second half, “Or when  _ it  _ helps.”

The demon’s shadow curled and swirled on the wall behind him as he spoke that before turning his entire attention back to the man before him. Angel simply hummed before those scissoring fingers that were moments before stretching and forcing him open instead moved to thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate each time.

“O-oh!” he couldn’t help it, the new angle giving the buck easy access to hit that spot with ease every time, striking him and making him see faint stars with each hit. 

Alastor timed his movements with his hand and began jerking Angel off as he worked, moving his hand up everytime he nearly removed his fingers, and stroking down to the base when he buried his fingers to the hilt. Angel’s toes curled and he squeezed his thighs around the other in a silent attempt to pull him closer, locking him in place. 

As if Alastor would pull away, this was his favorite spot in the entire depths of hell; between his lover’s legs in any way or form. 

“Does it feel good, am I doing okay?”

“Sh-shut, up!” Angel sighed out, gritting his teeth as he felt that pressure build in his gut.

Alastor knew the other’s language and body signs, smiling weakly to himself and leaned forwards to capture the other’s lips in a kiss, instantly Angel wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer. The kiss was sloppy as was the radio man’s movements, tongues swirled together and they took turns exploring and sucking along the wet muscle until Angel nipped at the other man.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum…..” 

“Cum, Cher, cum for me, okay?” He kissed the other and turned his attention fully to his actions. Speeding up his jerking. 

Angel’s hips bucked up into the demon’s hands and pushed back on his fingers, trying desperately to ride them to his approaching orgasm. He arched his back and choked on a chirp when he came, roped of white coating and sticking to his stomach and Alastor’s hand. His walls clenched and fluttered around his fingers as he slowly rubbed circles against his sweet spot over and over again.

He didn’t stop until Angel pushed at him, “S-stop that, yo-u trynna milk me or something?”

“What?” Alastor stopped and looked at him quizzically, “What on earth…”

“Don’t worry about it just knock it off,” Angel pushed him away and sighed when he felt the emptiness of fingers being removed from his greedy hole.

Alastor didn’t press the small comment and instead took to laying his entire weight onto Angel, chin resting against his chest as he looked up at him with eager eyes and a bright smile, “Did I do good?”

“Well you got me to cum.”

“Can, can I hear it though?” he questioned, a faint hue taking to his cheeks.

“Yeah… You,” Angel sighed and avoided those big blues as he praised him, “Did good, we’ll have to do that again sometime.”

Alastor happily wagged his tail and nuzzled into the other’s bosom at the praise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another struggled chapter, I just feel like this one was boring? I dunno


	8. Get on your knees

Alastor was giddy, Angel was in a mood tonight.  _ That mood.  _ Playing footsie under the table all night during dinner with everyone none the wiser as Alastor tried not to giggle and hide his shaky smile. The way Angel would trail his boots up the inside of the buck’s legs and stopping just when he would get so high before trailing back down.

Now he was being led down the hallway by the arachnid with anticipation swelling in both his chest and gut. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle a sound of glee. They found themselves in front of Alastor’s suite, Angel waited patiently for the buck to fumble with the keys and shakily unlock the door before guiding him in and locking said door behind them. He pushed the man up against the wall and wasted no time in closing the distance between them.

Angel connected their lips in a deep kiss that pulled a squeak from the blue deer’s throat, he pulled back with a smile, “You’re so cute…”

That small comment made Alastor’s tail wiggle in glee, always being one to enjoy even the smallest of praises from the spider. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the tall demon, smooshing their mouths together in another kiss as he stood on his toes. Angel wrapped an arm around the other’s waist and pulled him close, grinding their hips together as he swiped his tongue along the man’s lips. Alastor eagerly parted his lips and allowed the other to taste him, happily sucking along the wet muscle invading his mouth. 

“I’ve wanted you all  _ day _ ,” Angel mumbled against his lips, dropping his head down and allowing his free hands to fumble and unbutton just enough of the man to expose his neck, lips instantly latching upon the tan flesh and suckling a possessive marking.

“Y-you have?” Alastor asked, his tail twitching at the kiss, dropping his head back, he pulled the other closer to him to get more of those licks and love bites.

“Yeah, you’ve been so good lately,” He ground his hips against the man once again, feeling the heat from his groin against his own hardening erection, “And I wanna treat my little buck.”

Alastor sighed happily and threaded his fingers through lightly teal hued locks, mumbling aloud, “I’ve been a good boy…”

Angel pulled back and grabbed the man’s hand pulling him along to the middle of the room before stripping him of his top, they both kicked off their own shoes and Angel dipped to begin placing open mouth kisses down the scarred torso of the man, dipping his tongue into his navel and teasing the sensitive flesh while he undid his slacks and pulled them down his legs, giving one more open mouth kiss to the tent in his undergarments. 

“All for me tonight…” Angel wriggled out of his shorts and panties while he was crouched before the man. 

Alastor couldn’t question what he meant before he was pulled along to be shoved back on the bed and climbed on top of. Angel settled in the man’s lap, Alastor looked up at him with a love drunk smile on his face. The taller of the two ground their hips together again and mewled, dropping his head back as he continued the action a few times. He gyrated his hips and pulled off his own top, tossing it carelessly across the room before he leaned down and grabbed Alastor’s face and closed his mouth against his. 

He pulled back just as quickly as he pulled in, “Fuck, I need you inside me, like four hours ago,” he sounded out of breath and couldn’t stop his hips, Gods he might as well pull the man from his boxers and ride him till morning at this rate. 

“Can, can I do the work?” Alastor whispered, big eyes looking up at the other, who quirked a brow at him, “I mean, may I? Do the honors of course.”

“Ugh, you make this so fucking weird sometimes,” Angel complained with an eyeroll, but understood what the man meant and so he climbed off of him.

Angel moved to lay on his stomach and hugged a pillow close, sighing as his body met the mattress. He wriggled his hips a bit to get some sort of friction but stopped and gave a small smile when Alastor called him out on it.

“Ange! Patience, I haven’t even the chance for lube!” Alastor playfully gasped when he saw the other slightly grind against the bed.

Alastor grabbed the bottle he needed from the bedside and crawled back to where Angel laid, the arachnid watched him from over his shoulder and raised his backside in the air with balance from his knees, still hugging the pillow and laying on his chest however, as he did Alastor rid himself of his boxers. 

Shakily he covered his fingers in the slick substance and slide a finger in, inhaling deeply and holding his breath before Angel sighed happily, a reassurance to him whether intended to or not. Carefully working him open until he could fit two inside, and then three, Angel melted into the pillow and chirped when his sweet spot was brushed ever so lightly, pushing his hips back against the man’s fingers. 

“You’re doing so good,” he mumbled into the pillow, “Fuck, I need you now, Alastor, I want my buck…”

“Y-you do?” Alastor whispered, pushing his fingers hard against the man’s prostate and testing the waters, “You want your buck? You want me?’

All he got was a sharp moan and a nod, and that was good enough for him. He pulled out his fingers and lubed himself ready, lining himself up. Once Angel felt the blunt head against his entrance he pushed his hips back greedily, encouraging the man to take hold of his hips and just plow him already.

“Hurry u- oooOH!” Angel’s voice was caught off, climbing on his hands to hurry the man up before he was filled to the brim with the buck’s cock. It stoked the fire burning in his gut and his hands dug into the sheets.

Though Alasto usually waited the way the other demon canted his hips back and ground himself against his hips told him not to even try it, so he didn’t. Instead carefully picking a quick rhythm and watching intently at the other, listening to every small chirp and breath that slipped from him in case it was a plea for him to stop. But no, he got pleas for more. Telling him harder or faster, and when he shifted his weight he got Angel to moan and slam his hips back against his.

“F-fuck!” Angel choked, his sweet spot hit straight on when Alastor shifted, “Fuck, baby, right there for me, okay?”

“O-okay,” The radio demon nodded to himself and continued to focus all his efforts on hitting the man’s bundle of nerves. Sending sweet pleasures up and down his spine. 

Angel was already close, he could feel it in his gut. He reached a hand below himself to grasp at his cock and eagerly jerk himself in tune to the man’s thrusts, “You’re gonna actually make me cu-um…”

Alastor’s eyes lit up at that and his tail wiggled, that turned him on more than the tight heat around his own cock did. He doubled his efforts, pulling back before slamming back in and hearing Angel choke on his tongue as he did so, his claws digging into the flesh of the spider’s hips as he felt himself grow close with every stifled but sweet sound coming from the one beneath him

“O-oh Cher i’-i’m sorry…” But Angel couldn’t care less, still jerking himself off frantically when he was pulled as close as he could be by the deer demon as Alastor’s hips stilled and he poured his seed into the man, cumming hard inside of him. He was still high in his orgasm when Angel came, making the blueberry man moan shakily as the walls clenched around him, close to milking him dry.

Alastor stayed inside of Angel and slumped over him, wanting to do nothing but crush his weight on him but knew better than that. Instead he waited for the other to move, the spider paid no mind when the buck sadly mewled when he lost the warmth surrounding his cock. Angel moved to slump along the pillows, rubbing his messy hand along the covers because who cared Niffty would get them later so he didn’t. He craned a finger to Alastor to tell him to come to him.

And he did, happily as always. Nuzzling up to the other and accepting his lazy embrace. Angel had his eyes closed and head leaned back but he still rubbed at Alastor’s ears as he spoke, “You did really good, bambi, really good.”

“I got you to cum,” Alastor mumbled happily as he melted into the other, eyes rolling back slightly at the scratching, “I did do good…”

Alastor’s shadow rolled it’s eyes on the wall at them before swirling off to the other side of the suite to leave them to their sickly praising and cuddling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been distracted, there's two other 2p fics i've been wanting to write and they've been devouring my mind. Also i felt this chapter was super boring?
> 
> Also, ALSO. I HC that 2p alastor's shadow is extremely possessive of him, and has, had, a hard time accepting their relationship for a very long time, so it tends to scoff and whatever when they get lovey. ANYWAY
> 
> SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, bookmarks, i don't fuckin' know. Suggestions welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
